Joy in the Fifth House of Betazed
by Starsinger
Summary: What could make Lwaxanna Troi happy? Well, I think you can guess.


**Joy in the Fifth House of Betazed**

by Starsinger

**Surprised that I'm a Trekkie? You probably shouldn't be. I wear the rank of Captain in a local Science Fiction fan club, Star Trek in origin. I loved Troi and Riker before Kitty and Peter. Yes, I read "Imzadi" by Peter David. I see parallels in both couples, go figure. I've always wondered what Lwaxana's reaction to Troi and Riker's engagement was. Let's just see… No, don't these either.**

Deanna beamed down to Betazed. She had sent a short message to her mother a week before, "Coming next Tuesday, party would not be amiss."

Will had laughed when he read the note, "That's an understatement. Just as long as we don't have repeat performance of when you were engaged to Worf!"

"She likes you!" Deanna retorted.

"She liked Worf too, just not as a son-in-law. The plan is I go first. Tell her I'd like to talk to her and take her to breakfast. Let her talk my ear off," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "Talk mine and Beverly's off anyway."

"Remember that Beverly is your second, she can step in if needed," she said with a sigh. His arms were so comfortable. She found them falling into bed. "Captain Picard and I will encounter you at Breakfast."

"Where I will go to my knee and beg Lwaxana's permission to marry you, and let her plan all the parties she wants for the next week and a half. Anything to make your mother happy," he said, smothering a laugh in her hair.

So, she and Picard entered the main thoroughfare of the city. She knew quickly where her mother and Riker were as they went to her mother's favorite eatery. The city had recovered slowly from the Jem' Hadar invasion as had its inhabitants. Her family's house had sustained damage but was being rebuilt. Her mother currently resided on another estate just outside the city. The ever present Mr. Homn at her side they laughed and joked. Beverly seemed to be in the middle of some story involving Data and his cat, Spot. She just finished the story as Troi and Picard approached. Lwaxanna smiled as Beverly turned her attention to the approaching pair.

"Little One," she said turning, "Jean-Luc, Will and Beverly said you would be joining us." Troi thanked Picard as he pulled out a chair for her next to Riker and he took a place between Lwaxanna and Crusher. "It's been so long since you came for a visit. What do I owe this pleasure?" Deanna could tell her mother wasn't probing, she was genuinely glad to see her daughter and her friends. Starfleet had informed the embassy here that Enterprise would be stopping here for some Shore Leave and she had come to the conclusion that they stopped by to see how things fared. It didn't matter that they had only done this once or twice before the Dominion War, but all's fair.

"Well, Mrs. Troi," Picard began, "I can honestly say that this visit is entirely one of pleasure." He eyed the café as it began to fill up with regulars and tourists. "It never hurts the local economy to have tourists."

Riker took a deep breath, seeming to gather his courage as Troi reached over with her right hand to give his a squeeze, "Yes, pleasure, Mrs. Troi, I know I have been lacking in both my duty and honor regarding your daughter, and I'd like to make up for that."

Lwaxanna's eyes widened in surprise as he continued, "As both Beverly and Captain Picard pointed out to me recently, what I did was too long in coming." Riker went to one knee holding Deanna's left hand in his own. "Mrs. Troi, I am asking for your permission to marry your daughter."

Lwaxanna's mouth opened, but for a moment no words would come out as her friends gathered around, invited there by Deanna just that morning. She glanced up as Yidra, her oldest friend smiled, "You're going to have to start calling me by my name, Will. I can't have my son-in-law calling me Mrs. Troi." Deanna's smile got bigger as she reached out her left hand, the one with the very human tradition of an engagement ring, on it. Her mother admired it, "Well, this really does call for a celebration. Anybody want to come for a party tonight?" The crowd laughed as the owner and Mr. Homn passed around what passed for coffee on Betazed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Picard had to admit that Lwaxanna really did know how to throw a party, as he escorted Beverly into the Troi's home. Beverly had tried to come in dress uniform, but it had been thwarted by Mrs. Troi sending up a lovely semi-formal dress in a deep shade of bronze that set off her hair. Picard had escaped her attentions as did most of the male half of the crew at the party. Deanna wore a rose colored dress and somehow had been talked into the ringlets that she used wear her hair in. Will had escaped her attentions and also wore a dress uniforms.

The Betazoid guests had been informed of the off-world attendees and the buzz in the house came from spoken conversation. Picard found Deanna animatedly talking to another woman that Will had identified as Chandra. It had been at Chandra's wedding that he and Deanna had met. "Well, we're planning on two weddings," she said, her odd, liquid accent coming through. "We'll have the first one on Earth, that way I'll have a post-ceremony dress for the second one here on Betazed."

"You are comfortable with a Betazoid wedding, Will?" Chandra asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Will looked at Deanna, "Yes, I am. We're honoring both of our heritages by doing it this way."

Lwaxanna, in a formal purple dress, circulated the room. She seemed to have a slight buzz going, "Yes, two ceremonies, that's only fair." She told Yidra waving her glass around. Mr. Homn hovered nearby. "It's about time, too."

Picard raised his glass to that, "Too true, Mrs. Troi, too true."

Riker found Deanna out on the veranda overlooking the gardens. One of the moons was out and full, casting the landscape in pale light. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Quite a party," he murmured.

She looked up at him and smiled, "No one ever said Mother didn't know how to throw one. You do realize we're likely to be attending these for the next week."

"So she can show off her daughter and future son-in-law? I can live with that," he bent down and kissed her. Standing at the doors that led to the veranda Mrs. Troi sighed with contentment and shared in their joy.

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
